God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen
by mabelreid
Summary: Sequel to "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Spencer and Rosa are vacationing after her difficult undercover assignment. Spencer has a surprise for Rosa. We'll see more of little Mary, as well.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: see the profile_**

 ** _A/n this Christmas story is set this year, but leaves out any possible health concerns for Dianna Reid. It is a sequel to last year's "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas," with Rosa and little Mary._**

The sun, so eager to die at the earth's western horizon, burned orange and gold as the rental car turned off the snow covered black top and pulled into the parking lot behind its destination, Briarwood. It was December 21st, the winter solstice. _It was just the right time for a small vacation at a tiny Vermont bed and breakfast,_ Spencer Reid thought as he parked the car.

He shut off the ignition and turned to his passenger, who slept with her head drooping on her shoulder. Her long, black hair waved across her face and puffed gently with each breath. He wanted to see her bottomless dark eyes that held him as her willing captive every time he looked at her.

"Rosa," he said and touched her shoulder.

She jerked awake, sighed long and loud and brushed her hair from her face. "Hey," she greeted him with a smile that sent shivers down his spine.

"We're here."

She pushed up and whistled. "Wow, it's gorgeous. Nice sunset."

"I had it made, just for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Cute."

"I did!" he repeated in fake-hurt tone.

"Aw…" she said unsympathetically. "That's so nice."

"If you're going to laugh at me, I'll get my own room and you can sleep alone."

She reached over and squeezed his hand like a vice. "So sensitive."

He grinned at her and said. "Did you know that the colors at sunrise and sunset are made from air molecules and air-borne particles that change the white sunlight we see? Blue and green have shorter wavelengths and scatter more strongly. At sunset and sunrise when the path is longest, blue and green are removed completely. We see orange and red, which have longer wavelengths."

"I love your silver tongue," Rosa said.

She reached over and kissed him until he had to push her away from want of oxygen. "We should go inside," he pointed out.

She ran her fingers through his wavy hair. "Now that is the best idea you've had all day.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Oh my goodness, this is amazing," Rosa exclaimed as they entered their assigned room.

"Yeah, it's definitely pleasing to the eye."

"You have such a way with words," she said as she explored the room.

It was dominated by a huge canopy bed with thick, mahogany stained, wooden posters at each end. The bed clothes were as white as the snow outside the window. The canopy was brilliant white lace that looked antique despite the pure snowiness of the material.

In one corner of the room, on a matching mahogany stand, stood an old fashioned pitcher and bowl. The porcelain was decorated with pink roses, and green leaves. On the shelves below, sat two baskets of potpourri in late fall colors. They perfumed the room in such a way that made him inhale deeply and with much satisfaction."

He went to one of the big, sectioned windows that were hung with curtains edged in matching white lace. "Great view."

Rosa joined him and he put his arm around her waist. He loved to just be with her and hold her tight in his arms. She smelled even better than the fresh potpourri, or the cold, crisp air they'd walked through to reach the door.

"Yeah," Rosa was saying. "Looks like the sunset is nearly over."

The color in the sky had turned golden and cerulean blue at the edges. The fir trees were nearly black and they threw shadows that disappeared against the snow.

"This was a great idea," Rosa said.

"I wanted to get you out of the city after your undercover assingment."

She hugged him hard around the waist because his beautiful hazel eyes, full of concern, loved her.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I don't know how I survived my job before I met you."

"You had Lee."

She grinned up at him with sparkling eyes. "A cop's partner is like a sister, or brother as the case may be, which is all well and good…" She winked at him and he went a little pink in the cheeks.

"I'm not sure I'm going to like the termination of your thought process." He said cautiously.

"On the other hand, Lee isn't a man. She isn't tall, handsome, with wavy hair, puppy dog eyes and magician's hands."

"Come on," he pulled back from her, or attempted to pull back, but she held on tight. "I don't have puppy dog eyes," he insisted.

"One of these days, I'm going to get you in front of a mirror at just the right time."

He kissed her and all thoughts of trying to understand the effect he had on women in general and her in specific, fled.

"Why don't we make ourselves comfortable in that nice, big bed over there? That quilt looks to die for."

"It's only 4 pm," he squeaked.

"Then we'll call it a pre-dinner quickie."

"They don't serve dinner here," he squeaked.

"I did my homework. There's a great restaurant a mile down the road. We can "relax" a little then go get something to eat."

"If you insist," he replied resignedly."

"Don't pretend you won't enjoy it. I happen to know better."

"True, as long as you're _not_ gentle," he requested solemnly.

"I've no intention," she retorted. "Now," she tugged on his hand. "Come with me, big guy."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The restaurant down the road took all the business from the bed and breakfast and patrons from the little town down the road. Someone had named the place, "The Black Dog." Despite the name, the atmosphere was fantastic, in Spencer's opinion.

"I'm glad we decided on a late dinner," Rosa squeezed his hand across the scarlet linen table cloth.

"I like this place," He said happily. "It's small, and quiet and it smells delicious."

The Black Dog, established in 1809, had begun its existence as a huge, two story private family home in 1785. It was a true log cabin and just large enough for twelve tables on the ground floor and ten more on the second floor under a steeply pitched roof. Spencer liked the view that looked out over the first floor. They had a table next to the railing and he began to people watch.

"Hey," Rosa tapped his hand. "What's so interesting down there?"

"Oh," he grinned at her annoyed look. "I'm supposed to be paying attention to you."

"Smart guy," she said calmly, but he knew he was in trouble. "I suppose you think that since you "got some," before this wonderful, romantic dinner, you can ignore me."

"Rosa!"

"I must be losing my appeal."

"Rosa!"

"I bought a new dress and put up my hair and –"

"You made your point," he interrupted and she grinned at him.

"I'm just jerking your chain, babe. I love to watch you profile – I mean people watch."

He narrowed his eyes at her as their server approached with their meals. "That wasn't funny."

"Come on, Spencer. I was just kidding."

He pouted for a minute, then smiled. "I think that when we get back to our room, I'm going right to sleep."

She stopped in the act of lifting a forkful of colorful roasted vegetables to her lips. "You think so."

"Yes," he said primly. "You should have thought about the consequences before you decided to tease."

"I'm a homicide detective, don't mess with me."

"You better eat instead of bragging. I think your blood sugar is plummeting."

"I can't wait to hear the explanation for this." She finally took a bite of her vegetables.

"You've obviously forgotten that I'm a trained FBI profiler."

"What does that have to do with plummeting blood sugar?"

He paused to chew some of the crunchy and delicious dinner roll he'd just buttered.

"Because forgetfulness it's a symptom of low blood sugar."

She watched him stab his fork into his thinly sliced steak. "I haven't forgotten you're an FBI agent. Why do you think I go out with you?"

He smirked at her around more of his bread. "Will we ever have a serious conversation?"

"No! Why? Teasing you is much more fun."

"Remember that, the next time I tease you."

She grinned and sliced into her chicken. They ate in silence for a while. She watched him go back to people watching. She loved observing him while he went about his favorite hobby whenever they were in public. It made her grateful and so happy she'd been in the right place and time to meet him.

"What are you thinking?"

She realized that he'd finished people watching and most of his meal. He gazed at her with his beautiful eyes and chills began to run up and down her spine. She shivered despite the roaring fire in the huge fireplace on the first floor. Getting lost in his eyes was _her_ favorite pastime.

"I was thinking that I'm the luckiest woman on the planet."

Pink rose in his cheeks as he reached for her hand. "I must argue with you again."

She rolled her eyes. "Why? My love."

"Because I'm the luckiest man on the earth. A beautiful, intelligent, ass kicking woman loves me and puts up with all my oddities."

"Your oddities make you sexy," she informed him after swallowing more of her vegetables.

"If you say so."

"I do say so, and after all, it's my opinion that counts."

By the time their dessert arrived, along with more excellent wine, he'd completely thrown off the after effects of her horrible last case.

He watched Rosa cut into the chocolate ganache cheesecake that was a house specialty and saw that she'd relaxed, too. It was more than the beautiful drive up from Virginia to snow covered Vermont. It wasn't the fantastic sex or the delicious meal. It was getting back to the easiness that had been lacking since her short undercover stint.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I never want to spend three months away from you again."

Her eyes, so deep and dark and beautiful were serious now, and full of love for him. "I'm done with undercover work."

"I'm ecstatic," he admitted.

"Me too. I missed you so much, baby."

"You saved the lives of a dozen women about to be sold into slavery. I'm so proud of you."

"It was everything I learned from watching you. If I hadn't spent the last two years learning your tactics, I don't think I could have forced out their location for that – well, we are in mixed company so I'll watch my language."

He squeezed her hand and spooned up more of his Tiramisu. "I'm glad to be of service, my lady."

She rolled her eyes again. "Watch it, mister."

They lapsed into more comfortable silence. It was nice to be back in a rhythm that had served them so well in the last two years. She was back in his arms where she belonged at last.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The moon shone full and white in the window, when Rosa opened the door to their room. "Oh, it's so beautiful in here. Don't turn on the light for a minute, please."

Spencer shut the door behind them and led her over to the bed.

"Is that all you ever think about? She joked. "I want to look at the moon."

He didn't respond and she could feel that his hand was shaking. He wouldn't meet her eyes in the clear light of the moon.

"Hey, I was teasing."

He reached into his pocket and removed a small, black box.

"Spencer!"

"I wanted us to come up here so I could ask you something."

"I –"

"Shh… Don't interrupt."

She saluted him and now her hands were shaking and she couldn't quite breathe properly.

"I love you, Rosa Castillo. I wanna tell everyone that you belong to me."

"Belong," she said and burst into laughter at the look on his face.

"Hey, I'm trying to ask you to marry me."

"I'm sorry, you're doing well. I'm really nervous."

"I'm nervous too, you know?"

"Oh right. I am sorry, Spencer. I just love you so much it hurts. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. "

"Does that me you'll marry me?"

She threw her arms around him and kissed him as her tears mingled with his. "Yes," she finally shouted. "Yes, I will marry you."

He laughed with complete relief and opened the little ring box. "I hope you like it."

"This moonlight is extremely romantic and all, but I want to see the ring. Turn on the light."

He switched on the bed side lamp. They both blinked for a moment then her eyes latched on to the ring. "It's breathtaking. I love it."

She watched like a hawk as he slipped it on her finger. It was about half carat, round solitaire, and the light of the lamp made it sparkly like the sun on new snow. It was just the sort of ring she'd always imagined.

"It's just like what I thought I'd have, but how did you know?"

"Because I know what you like."

"Have I ever told you I love profilers?"

"Profilers, as in plural," he teased.

"Oh, you."

She shoved him over on the bed and straddled him. "Just for that, I will be gentle this time."

"I'm sorry," he whined.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to turn into a smart ass."

"I promise to be good."

"Too late."


	2. Chapter 2

Rosa reached for Reid's right hand as their plane began to descend from its cruising altitude. She squeezed it when he gave her a nervous smile. Light from the window made his hair golden and beautiful, but his eyes were a mix of hope and some sadness.

"It's going to be fine."

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"Because you're easy to read. You wear your feelings all over your face."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"Why?"

"How can I be inscrutable if you can read me so easily?"

"You want to be inscrutable?"

"Yeah, if you can claim to be mysterious, then so can I."

Rosa stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. "You're trying not to think about the next stage of our trip. Why?"

"I'm just thinking about Mom and how she'll react to our engagement."

"You think she'll be upset?"

"I could see she liked you when she met you a few months ago. I want to hope that means she'll be happy, but what if she's having a bad day?"

"Spencer, I can't pretend to know what it was like for you as a child and now as a man dealing with your mother and her challenges, but I think you should think about her and what she's feeling. I think she's going to have a good day."

"Why?"

She smiled at his tone of confusion. "Because, I'd rather think positively instead of borrowing trouble."

"You're right."

"Of course I am," she shot back and winked at him.

He drew in a big breath, let it out and she felt his strong, beautiful fingers relax under her grasp. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too, I'm so excited to see your mom and Mary."

Reid's face lit up as she'd hoped at the mention of little Mary. Despite living nearly three thousand miles away, he loved and missed that little girl like she was his own child.

"I can't believe she's two."

"I know, time flies."

He chuckled a little then frowned again. She reached over to stroke her hand through his hair.

"You're thinking again," she said with a teasing lilt to her voice.

"People always talk about time as if it's fluid, when it reality, time only moves in one direction and at the same rate. Just because a person may be anxious about an impending engagement, or waiting for something incredibly important, doesn't mean that time slows down. On the other hand, engaging in something pleasurable doesn't mean that time speeds up. The notion that time flies just because you're distracted or away from someone you care about is just your perception of time."

"You're babbling, again."

"You're right," he sighed then sat up straight in his seat. "I'm trying to keep my mind off Mary."

"Why?"

"Because she's two years old."

"And you're upset because you think you're missing out on watching her grow."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I know because I feel the same way. Yeah, I know that Lee checks up on her, but we never get to see her."

"Yeah," he gripped her hand again. "It sucks."

She laughed and he went a little pink in the cheeks. "What?"

"You've got this huge vocabulary and you use the word, "Sucks," it's cute."

"I learned it from Morgan."

"Well, that explains everything."

He smiled for her and she rolled her eyes. He laughed and sat back in his seat. "You always help me to keep things in perspective."

"Thank you," she said primly.

He laughed again and ran his hand from her shoulder to her wrist. "Love you, Detective Castillo."

"Love you too, SSA Dr. Reid."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Las Vegas was sunny and warm, a far cry from the cold, snow and ice of DC and Quantico. The golden sand seemed completely out of place on December 24th, but it was home.

"Remember two years ago when we first met?" Rosa asked.

"Yes. I remember that I was feeling like everything in my life was wrong. Then I went on that walk and everything changed."

"I'm glad you decided to go for a walk that night. I can't imagine never meeting you."

"Me too," he agreed. "I'm also glad I found Mary."

"So am I."

Reid turned into the parking lot of Bennington, parked, shut off the engine and turned to her. "We're here."

"Yes, we are and it's going to be a good visit."

She followed him through the sunlight shinning down from a winter blue sky, devoid of clouds. The building was brick, and nondescript on the outside, but decorated for the season on the inside. When they opened the double doors leading to the main entrance hallway, a Christmas tree stood to their left in a little waiting area. It had simple ornaments, silver icicles and lights in all the festive colors.

The young woman at the reception desk gave them a smile as Spencer signed in to see his mother. "Hi," she said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Rosa responded.

They went up to Dianna's room and were stopped by a nurse. "Hey, Dr. Reid. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Jessica. How's my mother?"

"She's looking forward to seeing you."

"Is she in her room?"

"No. She's in the common area."

"Thanks."

They made their way down the hallway, which had more Christmas decorations on room doors and along the walls. He took in the holiday wreaths and wondered who made them.

"Looks great in here," Rosa said quietly as they passed nurses and aides going about their work.

"Yeah, they try to make it as festive as they can for the holidays."

"I'm glad."

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "My mother's not a big fan of Christmas. That's why I thought she might have a bad day."

"Jessica said she's having a good day, remember?"

"Yes."

They entered the common area, which had another decorated tree in the corner and more wreaths with red and gold ribbons. His mother sat in her usual place with one of her journals open on the small table.

"Hi, mom," he greeted.

She looked up and smiled broadly at him. "Spencer, I'm so glad to see you."

He hugged her tight for a moment and then stepped back. "I brought Rosa with me. You remember her from my last visit."

"Of course I do. How are you, my dear?"

Rosa gave her a brief hug. "I'm fine. It's so good to see you, Mrs. Reid."

"Please call me Dianna."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Merry Christmas, mom."

"You know I'm not a fan of the holidays," Dianna said, as she opened her gift.

"I know, mom, but I wanted to give you a present."

She pulled out a stack of new hardcover books from the colorful gift bag. "Oh good, new reading material. Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome."

"Dianna, I have something for you, as well."

"Why thank you, my dear. You didn't have to go to the trouble."

"It's no trouble. I'd like to think we're friends, ma'am."

"I'm glad," Dianna said as she pulled more gifts from another brightly colored gift bag. "How did you know I needed a new journal? And, more stationery for letters. Thank you."

"Spencer told me you write every day in your journal and I thought you might need a new one. I figured if you write letters like Spencer you need more paper and envelopes, as well."

"I like her, Spencer. She's got common sense. So unlike many girls these days."

Rosa smirked at Spencer and he grinned back at her. "She's also a smart ass," Spencer complained.

"Good," Dianna nodded and Rosa began to laugh. "You need some fun in your life, baby."

"Mom!"

"Honey, I know you love statistics and facts, but you need humor to."

Spencer rolled his eyes, and Dianna giggled like a young girl. "Why don't we talk about the reason you're here."

Spencer and Rosa looked at each other. "You want to tell her, or should I?"

"We're getting married," Spencer said rapidly, as though confessing a sin.

Rosa turned her ring around so that Dianna could see the diamond and held out her hand. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes," tears began to roll down her cheeks and Spencer frowned.

"Mom?"

"I'm so happy for you, baby. Congratulations."

Her throat clenched as she watched them together. More than anything, she wished for some way to turn back the clock and make his mother healthy for him so that they could do everything she enjoyed with her mother. It wasn't fair that he'd spent his childhood without all the blessings she'd enjoyed as a child. Her hands clenched together in her lap as tears ran down his face. He looked at her and forced a smile. She made her hands relax when they parted. He'd notice and she had to be strong for him.

"Thank you," Dianna was saying to her.

Spencer was studying her with an expression she recognized. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you've made my son so happy."

She took Dianna's hands in her own and held them tight. "You're welcome, Dianna."

Dianna reached up and stroked a strand of her hair back from her face. Her hands were warm and soft, and they made a little shiver dance along Rosa's spine. Did it really matter that she wasn't the traditional mother. She obviously loved Spencer unconditionally. Wasn't that the most important thing?

They took the offered lunch from the staff at Bennington and ate in the common room with Dianna. The taste of the food surprised Rosa in a good way. It wasn't five star restaurant quality, but it was tasty. The mood of the visit changed, too. She was surprised to find that Dianna had a wonderful sense of humor to go with her intelligence and wisdom. They teased Spencer unmercifully, but he didn't seem to mind. When it was time to say goodbye, she found tears in her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Spencer asked her as they entered the car while the sun set in a riot of orange, purple and red.

"I thought that was my usual question to you?"

He stopped in the act of putting his key in the ignition. "Answering a question with a question is a sign of evasion."

"Actually," she pulled her seatbelt over her middle. "I was thinking of our childhood experiences. When we told your mom about our engagement and you were hugging her I thought it was so unfair that you had such unhappiness when you were little."

"Rosa –"

"Let me finish, please."

He nodded and she said. "I realized that it's pretty arrogant of me to think that just because I had the so-called normal childhood with two parents and siblings and all the things we think all children have to have to be well adjusted as adults."

"I don't think that of you."

"I know you don't, but I did think for a minute that I was sorry for you, then I saw today that it didn't matter. Your mother loves you with everything she is. She sacrificed her mental wellbeing just to give you, life. That's astonishing, Spencer."

"It took me longer than I want to admit to come to your realization."

She rubbed his forearm. "I have the benefit of existing outside your experience. You don't have to apologize."

"This is one of those times when it is easier said than done."

"I just wanted you to know that I'm glad she's your mom. She's incredible."

"Thank you, Rosa."

"Now, can we stop the mushiness and go? I'm hungry and I want the chicken fried steak at "Martin's Place."

Spencer snorted out laughter and she cheered inside that his eyes were full of happiness and calm. "Las Vegas has a multitude of fancy restaurants and you want to go to a dive like "Martin's Place."

"Yes!"

"Good choice, the meatloaf and mashed potatoes are exceptional."

She dug her fingers into his bicep. "Not funny, G-man."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

He started the car and she watched the sun going down as he drove away from his mother and her physical presence. He'd always have her in his heart and she knew that for him, it was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

It was so strange to see his old family home again. It felt like coming home in a way, even though another happy family lived there. He parked the car in the driveway behind a black car that belonged to Lee and looked over to Rosa.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go see Mary."

He couldn't help the huge grin that spread over his face. He could finally see for himself that that she was happy and healthy.

"Now you can see for yourself, that Mary's just fine."

He rolled his eyes and got out of the car when she just smirked at him. It appeared that Rosa really had picked up some of his profiling skills. How else did she know so much about what went on his head? She said it was all women's intuition, but he wasn't so sure about that. He should know for sure given all the women he worked with and had worked with in his career. Perhaps there was a research project he could do for his next paper.

"Stop planning your next paper and come on," Rosa made "get moving or you're in trouble motions," with her hands.

"I'm coming," he said, irritated by her mind reading abilities.

She grinned at him and hurried up the walkway to the front door. He followed and the next thing he knew, he'd been unceremoniously dragged inside and hugged by Lee and Doris Goldstein. They herded him through a home that smelled of delicious edibles that only Doris could produce. His mouth watered despite the fact they'd had breakfast just two hours ago.

"Good to see you, Spencer," Lee greeted. "Merry Christmas."

"You too," he responded and smiled for her.

"It's so good to see you, Spencer," Doris hugged him again. "I can't wait for you to see Mary."

"Where is she?" He asked eagerly as a small boy ran out of the kitchen with a sugar cookie shaped like a Christmas tree in his hand.

"Spencer," cried Damien and hugged him around the legs.

"Hey, buddy."

He picked him up and hugged him tight. "It's good to see you."

"Santa Claus came last night."

"Yep," Spencer said. "I'll bet he brought lots of presents for you."

"Wanna see?"

Spencer nodded and let him back down on the floor.

"Here, let me take those for you." Kevin said to Rosa

Rosa handed over a small stack of brightly wrapped gifts to Kevin. "You didn't have to do this. I'm sure Santa will bring them a multitude of toys."

Kevin's smile lit up his face and his grey eyes twinkled under blond hair shot through with just a touch of platinum.

"We wanted to," Rosa said and Lee nodded. "We love the kids."

"Where's Mary?" Spencer wondered as Damien pulled him to the sofa.

"Right over here."

Spencer looked over to see Mary in Doris's lap. She wore a flowered dress with a light blue background and a light pink sweater. He went to her and picked her up from Doris's lap. "Oh my, you're getting so big.

Rosa blinked against tears as Spencer sat down with Mary. The child didn't cry, but seemed to be mesmerized by Spencer's eyes as he watched her carefully. Then she blinked and reached up to touch his cheeks. "Encer, hi" she said and Spencer flinched.

His heart began to trip hammer in his chest and his palms to sweat. "She remembers me."

"We have pictures of you in the house and every time Lee comes for a visit she talks about you."

Mary looked up at him and smiled. She said something intelligible to him and Doris grinned. "She wants her doll."

"Oh."

"It's in her bedroom. You remember."

"Yeah." He put her on the floor and she hurried away toward the hallway that led to her little room.

He followed her without noticing how the other's smiled after him. Her little room was different from the way he remembered it. It was all pink and white and full of stuffed animals and other toys. It was a bit unorganized, but she was two and he could see she was extremely happy with her surroundings.

She went directly to a doll that sat on a tiny chair made to resemble an old fashioned Windsor style chair. The doll had blond hair with ringlets that touched the shoulders, a white dress with pink roses that matched the rose on her painted porcelain cheeks and lip. She wore little white socks with lace at the tops and pink shoes. Her eyes were as blue as JJ's and she seemed to smile at him as Mary picked her up.

"Play," she said quite clearly and held out the doll to him.

He swallowed very hard. Playing trucks and putting together puzzles with Henry hadn't prepared him for this. Mary studied him very intently with eyes that were a beautiful blue. They arrowed straight into his heart, so he dropped down on a fluffy pink rug.

Mary crouched down with him and held out her doll. "Play," she demanded again.

He stretched out his long legs and took the doll from her. "Why don't I tell you both a story? I'm sure your friend would love it."

Mary studied him for a minute, then joined him on the rug. He thought for a few moments then said. "Once upon a time, there was a lovely little girl named Mary."

She grinned at him and pointed to herself. "Yes, you're Mary."

"Mary was born on a very special night called Christmas Eve. A lonely young man named Spencer –"

She pointed at him and he nodded. "Yep, that's my name."

"Spencer found Mary at a church and took her in from the bitter cold winter's night. Now, Spencer didn't know very much about babies, except for his little godson Henry, but he knew there were many people that could help Mary. So he took her inside to talk to the nice priest. Soon a smart, stunning and sassy police detective arrived and helped Mary and Spencer."

Mary reached for the doll. Spencer relinquished it to her and continued with his story. "There was no place for the tiny baby to stay, so Spencer agreed he'd take care of her with Detective Rosa's help."

"Rosa," said the child and grinned at him.

"Yes, she and Spencer fell in love with Mary and wanted to keep her for themselves, but they couldn't so they gave her to Doris and Kevin who love her very much. Then Mary got a pretty new doll that she can play with and tell all her secrets to. You know what, Mary?"

He noticed that she was babbling to her doll and not really listening to him, but he continued. "You're the luckiest little girl in the world."

Mary put the doll on the floor and got to her feet. "Want daddy?"

He got up and took her little hand. She looked up at him and then preceded him out of the room, tugging on his hand as though she had business that was much more important than telling stories or playing with dolls.

"Hi," Lee and Rosa said together when they reappeared in the living room. "That wasn't very long.

"She wants her daddy."

Kevin was in his easy chair. He sat, up, grinned and held his arms out to her. She hurried to him and he pulled her into his lap. "Hello, my princess."

She threw her little arms around him and kissed his cheek. Spencer watched her interact with her adopted dad, and tried with all his might to clamp down on the jealousy that sprang into his heart.

"Hey, Spencer," Lee interrupted his thoughts. "What's with the ice on Rosa's finger?"

"Oh my," Doris exclaimed. "You're getting married."

"Yeah, um, we were going to tell you but…"

"You were distracted by Mary," Lee finished for him.

"Yeah."

"That's so great," Lee squealed.

She grabbed Rosa in a hug and they jumped up and down like a couple of high school girls. Spencer observed them with a bemused expression until Damien climbed onto the sofa next to him. "What's getting married mean?"

He was saved by Doris. "It means that Spencer and Rosa will be a family and have kids."

He coughed into his hand and Lee began to laugh as he looked at Rosa who was smirking in his direction. "Hm, kids, that means plural," Lee teased. "Just how many children are we talking about?"

"We aren't talking about anything," Rosa said. "It's none of your business."

Lee chuckled and drew Spencer into a bear hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Why don't we have birthday and Christmas presents?" Doris suggested.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Kevin said. "Damien, why don't you get the gifts?"

The little boy jumped down and hurried over to the tree where Kevin had placed the gifts. He brought them to Spencer, who took the square package from the top of the little stack. "This's for you, Damien."

The little boy ripped off the paper and crowed with happiness at the sight of a Star Wars Lego kit. "Mama Dorie said we can see the movie after the New Year."

"Wow… that sounds like fun."

"Do you like Star Wars, Spencer?"

"I do."

He didn't realize that Lee, Doris and Rosa were taking photographs. Damien thanked him after Doris reminded him.

"You're welcome."

He turned to Mary and watched intently as Kevin helped the little girl pull the paper of her birthday and Christmas gifts, one a 150 piece wooden block set and the other a talking Sesame Street Cookie Monster figure. The tearing of the paper was a kind of music to his ears that made him smile hard.

"Told you it was gonna be okay," Rosa said as she snapped more pictures.

Mary squealed with happiness at the sight of the Cookie Monster doll which made Lee laugh.

"She loves Cookie Monster, "Doris said. "Every time I turn on Sesame Street, she won't leave the TV."

"Ookie Onster," Mary said and hugged the doll."

"Thanks for the tip," Rosa said to Doris.

"You're welcome."

Doris brought in an entire spread of goodies to nibble on and they all watched Mary and Damien explore all the gifts they'd received.

"How was your Hanukah celebration this year," Rosa asked.

"It was wonderful." Kevin said. "Damien made it fun because he's so curious now about Judaism."

"Children are much less judgmental when exposed to more than one belief system in their formative years."

"We want him to know both and when he's older he can make his own choice. We don't want to stand in his way."

"Same thing for Mary," Doris said. "She was left at a Christian church, after all. I have to believe that whoever abandoned her feels most comfortable with Christianity."

"I'm glad you were there," Kevin directed to Spencer. "These children are the greatest blessings of our lives."

Rosa reached over and squeezed Spencer's hand tightly. He smiled at her and she grinned back with sparkling eyes. He couldn't wait to have her as his wife and maybe in time a baby to make it complete.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/n here's the last chapter. Thank you all for your support. You're the best_**

Rosa slipped quietly into the living room and curled up on the big easy chair. She'd bought it for him for Christmas, but he wasn't sitting in it so she decided it was fair game for getting comfy on the day after Christmas and a long flight home the previous night. It was the best perch for sitting and watching Spencer, who lay stretched out on the couch, and wrapped up in the handmade, red, orange and yellow knitted throw he'd given her for Christmas.

She giggled at the thought of each of them stealing the other's gift, but clammed up when he snorted and turned over to his right side. His wavy, golden brown hair fell over his face and she frowned. Where was the fun in watching him sleep if his beautiful - carved by a clever angel- face was out of sight?

"Hey," she said and he jerked. "Wake up sleepy head, it's after 1 pm and I'm hungry."

He snorted, turned over to his back and stretched his arms over his head. His eyes blinked sleepily and he said in a querulous tone. "Don't want to get up."

"Too bad. We were up till two this morning then you slept till 11:30 and then you took a shower and bunked down out here. You won't sleep tonight if you don't get up and try to resemble a living, human being."

He glared at her, but pushed up to a sitting position and yawned. "Where's coffee?"

"I'm not your maid, Dr. Reid. Make it yourself."

"Fine."

He pushed to his feet, shuffled forward a couple of paces, then stopped and sniffed the air. His eyes blinked in the afternoon sunlight streaming in from the windows. His kitchen table was full of tempting goodies, including and most importantly, a pot of fresh coffee. Rosa giggled and went to his side. "Aren't you ashamed for the rotten things you were just thinking about me?"

He rubbed his fingers over his eyes and glanced at her. "You did all this."

"Yeah, you're the one that can sleep through a hurricane. I only woke you because brunch is ready and I'm starved."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Then he hurried to the table and poured out a steaming cup of coffee. She watched him, with some amusement, add three teaspoons of sugar to the mug, stir, blow on it and sip it. He sighed with happiness and pulled out a chair at the table.

"Would you two like to be alone?" She chuckled.

He looked up at her with some annoyance then smiled his wonderful little smile. "The next time I ask someone to marry me, they'll be sweet, charming and completely okay with my second love."

"I'm glad to know I rank above a cup of coffee." She said dryly while nibbling on a crisp piece of bacon.

He grinned at her and indicated the chair across the table. "Sit, eat."

"How are you, really?" She inquired.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering if you're upset that we couldn't stay longer in Las Vegas."

"Hey," he reached across and slid his fingers over her hand. "I saw my mom and spent some time with Mary. I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm glad."

They ate in comfortable silence and he did the dishes when they finished. She was on the couch, dressed in tattered jeans, a red sweater with white snowflakes, and thick red and white striped socks on her feet. She cuddled up into his arms when he joined her.

"Now it's my turn to ask you if you're okay."

"Why?"

"Because we didn't see your parents."

She pulled away to sit up and look straight into his soulful eyes. "My mom and dad go off on their own every second Christmas. They claim the time away is essential for their relationship."

"Yes, but we're engaged. Telling them on Skype isn't the same thing as being there in person to freak out with your sister and mom."

"Excuse me, freak out."

He went rosy in the cheeks. "You know what I mean. You were squealing like a little girl with Lee."

She smacked him on the shoulder. "Not funny, Dr. Reid."

He laughed and pulled her back into his embrace even though she tried to fight him off. She finally gave up, and kissed him until he couldn't catch his breath.

"I think you should apologize."

"For telling the truth," he inquired. "I don't think so."

"No problem, querido. I'll have my revenge when you tell Morgan."

"We don't squeal like school girls," Reid squeaked.

"That may be true, but I'm sure he'll be teasing you from now until the wedding."

Spencer shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care."

When he wouldn't make eye contact with her, she smirked like a satisfied cat. "You can say you don't care until doomsday, but I know better."

"Can't we enjoy the day without talking about Morgan and his reaction to our impeding nuptials?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I'd rather talk about you," he said.

"Me."

"Yes, you."

He pulled away from her and took both her hands into his grasp. He studied her engagement ring for a moment then raised the hand to her lips and kissed her finger.

"Thank you for saving my life," he said quietly.

"I didn't save your life," she said as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, you did. You saved me from living my life thinking that no one would ever love me again. You saved me from giving into despair after I lost Maeve."

She hugged him tightly and felt the beat of his heart through his sweater. He smelled like coffee and it made her smile.

"You saved me too, you know?"

"I did?"

"Yes, I was just going through the motions when we met, trying to convince myself that I was happy. Then I met you and I knew you were the missing piece. You brought me Mary and I'll always love you for that."

"Aren't kick ass liberated women supposed to be above needing a man," he said.

"You had to ruin a perfectly good romantic moment," she laughed through tears.

"Sorry."

"I don't care what a woman is supposed to do. I need you and I'm not afraid to say it."

"I need you too."

They sat in happy silence until she said. "What are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I can think of so many things."

She rolled her eyes. "That doesn't involve the bedroom, Spencer."

"Well, if you're going to ruin the wonderful Christmas fantasy I was just having…"

She turned in his arms, and gave him what he called her look of death. "You're incorrigible."

"You love it," he reminded her.

"Yes I do."

"Why don't we stay here and relax?"

She kissed him. "Relaxing is good."

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
